


The Colour Green

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Glitter, M/M, gentledom!misha, jealous!jensen, mentions of alcohol use, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen tries not to be jealous. </p><p>A reaction fic to the Misha/Rob kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour Green

He tries not to be jealous.

He knows it was a joke, payback for the kiss earlier. For some reason he was okay with that kiss, maybe because it wasn’t his partner who was the initiator but as he watches the video of Misha grabbing Rob and holding his against his chest, Jensen can’t help the utter disappointment and heartbreak which rips through him.

He slams the laptop shut; he cannot bring himself to regret the crack he hears. He feels tears build in his eyes. Clenching his fists, he rubs abusively at his green orbs. He will not cry because of a stupid kiss. Sure Misha looked like he was enjoying it and his lover was always looking for ways to one up everyone, but why did he have to kiss him.

Jensen stands, he pulls a shirt over his head, realising too late it belongs to Misha. He smells the shirt as he clutches it in his shaking hands. He pulls it off, flinging it to the edge of the room he watches as blue slides down the wall. He ignores his phone as it vibrates on the bed. A photo of him and Misha drunkenly nuzzling into each other flashes across the screen.

Three minutes, two missed calls and a text later, he joins Misha, Jared, Seb and Rick at the table. Misha has already ordered for him. A plate of scrambled eggs and a side of well-cooked bacon waits for him. A small glass of pineapple juice sits next to a steaming cup of coffee.  Misha smiles softly at him, he slides in next to him. Deliberately not letting himself touch Misha. He ignores the hurt look that flashes over Misha’s face.

He chats softly with Jared, trades jokes with Seb (who for some reason is covered in glitter). Rick cradles his head in his palms, occasionally peering out to grab some toast or bacon. He thinks last night must have been a heavy night for them. Misha himself was slightly tipsy. Jensen had retired early, the flight taking it out of him. Misha had climbed into bed last night, bopped Jensen’s nose, placing a gentle and chaste kiss on his cheek before falling asleep curled around him.

He had left with a note about breakfast, as always signed with a curly M and a heart.

Jensen gives Misha one-word answers; he knows he is making it awkward and uncomfortable, so much so even Jared is quiet. Being as good friend as he is Jared ushers everyone out of their booth. He pulls a sleepy Rick over his shoulder and pushes them through the doorway.  He winks at Jensen with a sad smile.

Quiet.

Jensen sits in uncomfortable silence, His belly grumbles as he picks apart his bacon. He isn’t in the mood to eat.

Misha breaks the silence with a sigh; he turns towards Jensen, cupping his hand on his stubbly cheek.

‘What’s wrong Ackles?’ Jensen scoffs; he crosses his arms over his chest, well aware of his childish behaviour. He glares at Misha; he sees the moment Misha understands. ‘The kiss.’

Misha’s statement makes his heart lurch, he loses all pretence of anger, and he nods. Arms flopping to his side as Misha strokes over his cheek. He looks at Misha, struck speechless with hoe beautiful he looks. For the first time today, he takes him in. His hair is flat, curling at the ends; a piece of glitter rests just under Misha’s beautiful eyes, as cliché as it seems he could get lost in the deeps of Misha’s blue eyes. Misha wears Jensen’s beaten up and holey AC/DC shirt, it hangs loosely of his shoulders, the curve of his arms tease the blond from under the grey cotton.

Misha reaches over with his other hand, he entwines their fingers together. Jensen can’t hold on to his anger anymore as Misha so gently takes him into his arms.

‘You know it was just a joke.’ Jensen nods, he is glad he is facing away from Misha; he doesn’t want the older man to see him. ‘Jensen’ Misha sighs, ‘you are the only one, you are mine and I am just as much yours.’ Misha pulls him closer, strong arms encasing him; he feels a heartbeat against his chest. ‘Are you clear on that?’ He clicks the matching rings on their fingers together. Jensen melts against him snuggling into Misha’s arms. He raises their joint hands up the kiss the soft skin on Misha’s glittery hand.

After they have both finished eating, Misha stands. Grabbing his hand Jensen finds himself plastered against Misha’s chest, the older man’s lips kiss over the small scar behind his ear. He pulls them towards the elevator.

‘You do know I have to punish you for being such a brat.’ Jensen swallows as his cock hardens in his pants. He can’t believe he doubted this.

\-----------------------------------------------

They barely make it back to the room before Misha bends Jensen over. He pushes him over the table, sweeping off the various pieces of paper, they both watch as they flutter to the floor. Jensen bites his already kiss swollen lips as the older man hooks his fingers through his belt loops and pulls down his pants.

He hears Misha chuckle as he feels a cold breeze over his naked skin. ‘Gone commando Ackles. What is a good girl like you doing being so naughty.’ Misha slaps his hand against Jensen’s cheek. Jensen whines out his name as he hears the tearing of a packet of lube.

He feels cold fingers open him up, He hears Misha hum appreciably at the view, he cants his hips, spreading his legs wider, showing himself off for him. The cold lube runs down his skin, he feels a drop hit his balls. Hissing because the temperature, he wiggles his hips.

‘Look at you, you are so desperate for me. Showing yourself off. Such a pretty little hole.’ Misha runs his mouth as he teases Jensen. He fingers his rim, fucking just the tip of his finger in. Jensen clenches around him in a vain attempt to get more. Misha tuts at him, pulling out completely, he circles around Jensen’s hole. He watches as his partner tightens around nothing.

A finger slides into him with little resistance. He takes the appendage gladly; Misha strokes him from the inside. As he finds his prostate Jensen howls in pleasure, fucking himself back on to Misha’s fingers he struggles to do anything but moan. He feels Misha add a second finger, his partner kisses over is exposed thighs, he nibbles at the crease between his cheeks and legs, lapping at the taste so completely Jensen he feels Misha moan against his pale skin.

The third finger stings, Jensen takes it with a pained whine. Misha kisses just above his hole as he slides in a slicked up finger. Jensen peers over his shoulder to see Misha with his hand wrapped around his cock. His eyes half lidded with pleasure as he thumbs his tips. With a desperate, whine from Jensen Misha stands.

He steps out of his pants, shaking them off with an awkward laugh. He slides his fingers out of Jensen with one last stroke over his prostate.

He slides home with an animalistic grunt. He rocks into Jensen till the younger man reaches back to grab his thigh and demands he move. Misha smiles as Jensen falls apart underneath him.

He fucks into Jensen with harsh thrusts and fingers digging into skin, crescent moons litter Jensen’s freckled skin, Jensen hears Misha clear his throat, words failing him as Jensen clenches around him. He pushes back onto Misha, fingers tight around the table ledge.

‘Maybe you want me to kiss you like that in front of everyone, would you like that my little slut. Everyone hearing those pretty little noises you makes for me. How about me showing them just how easily you take my cock, your tight ass swallowing me up and begging for more. I should just bend you over in front of all those people and let them see how pretty you look when you take me into you.’

Jensen moans. Misha’s fingers dance over his back, his partner reaches under him rolling his nipple. He feels Misha’s lips press to the nape of his neck; he shudders as Misha nips the sensitive skin. He tries to speak but all that falls from his lips is a garbled mess of groans.

‘What was that Jensen? Come on speak up.’

‘Mish, please I want…want more. I want you!’ Misha slows his thrusts, hips still rocking into Jensen. He leans down to kiss Jensen’s neck.

‘I’m here sweetheart, I’m here.’ Jensen sobs out a plea, he feels Misha’s hand slide down his belly, muscles jumping at the touch. A warm hand wraps around his cock. He comes with the first stroke. Misha pumps him through his orgasm, he feels Misha come inside him, lips mouthing at his neck in a silent prayer.

 Misha rocks into him long after the both stop coming, he is over sensitized, the small rolls of Misha’s hips stopped being pleasurable long ago. He reaches behind him, stilling Misha as he unconsciously rock into him.

Misha slides out of him with a grunt, arms immediately curling around him. He pulls Jensen to his chest, spooning him, caressing his aching body with gentle touches. He falls asleep as Misha whispers to him.


End file.
